


Late 100

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus





	Late 100

After other mourners had filed away, Severus returned to the sepulchre, moving across the grounds in the shadows. His superstitious fingers stroked the cold white marble above the body. The body, not the soul.

"Father." Not his father, but alone he permitted himself this. "You taught me. You made me. What will become of me now?"

He lay prostrate, cold close-cropped grass absorbing his tears. Severus never cried, but now shook silently, bereft.

"You kept me when there was nowhere else."

Narcissa found him, comforting hand at his shoulder. No one touched him. "Come. Abraxas would not have wanted this."


End file.
